


I'll hold you whenever, whereever

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Invasion, Blood, Crying, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot, Peter Parker Gets Shot, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tags Are Hard, Teen Peter Parker, There and Back Again, and he gets shot, and he's high on pain meds, basically peter is on a mission, characters are loopy, give it a shot, hit me with your best shot, so he's rushed to the medbay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Peter is on a mission with the Avengers where he gets shot, comfort ensues. Peter also gets high on pain meds, and it's an adorable concept.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	I'll hold you whenever, whereever

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I already posted this, whoops. Also, tagging is hard.

Freeze frame. Record scratch. 

You’re probably wondering what our iconic, spider-suit donned vigilante is up to. Well, he and his (biological) father were in the middle of some good ol’ Netflix and chill when the Avengers alarm blared, causing the younger Stark to jump. 

The two quickly changed into their iconic super-suits, finding Captain America, Black Widow, the Scarlet Witch, along with Quicksilver joining the fray as they headed into the Quinjet. 

FRIDAY’s voice was diligent as she shared, “My scanners have picked a small scale Chitauir invasion downtown Manhattan.” 

And you can pretty much predict what went down from there. 

As of right now, a masked Peter Anthony Stark grunted as he dodged a Chitauri blast, jutting his wrists forward, sending silk streams of webbing that sent the alien slamming into the floor, rendering him unconscious. 

A victorious grin crept up Peter’s features as he began to take on another group of Chitarui. He chuckled as Wanda’s Sokovian accent filtered through his comm, “Why is that it’s always New York that gets attacked?” 

Pietro’s thick voice replied, “Or California. Or some random barely known place.” 

Tony’s voice was layered with a grunt as the sound of a repulsor followed, “As true as that is, let’s cut the chitchat and get back to doing what we do best, aka kicking ass.” 

Steve’s voice was as quick as Peter counted down, “Language.” 

Peter rolled his eyes, backflipping to avoid getting shot while disarming the alien soldier who attempted to shoot him and then kicking it in the face effectively. His spidey senses tingled. He spun-kicked the Chitauri alien that was trying to sneak up on him, sending the unconscious thing  _ being?  _ onto the gravelly floor. 

The sound of an explosion, or something along that line sent Peter launching himself to the ground. He mumbled as he whipped around, digital interface activated (cue KAREN, his faithful A.I. and the fact that having the Tony Stark as your father definitely had its perks) “KAREN, what was that?” 

KAREN’s reply was steadfast and ready, “I believe that more Chitauri are entering the atmosphere. May I suggest that Miss Maximoff create a barrier to trap the Chitauri and launch them out of the atmosphere?” 

FRIDAY was quick to add, “And by doing so, should close the portal they're entering from with a strong enough blast.” 

Steve spoke in his authoritative Captain voice, “Well, you heard the ladies, round ‘em up and send ‘em flying.” 

His words were immediate and met with a quick response. The team instantly got to work, rounding Chitauri where Wanda had her arms outstretched, thin fingers making cobweb-like movements encased in red, ready to follow the A.I.s’ suggestion.

Peter had his arms outstretched, kicking himself into the air towards a rooftop when an estranged cry slipped out of his lips. Something really hot crashed right into his abdomen, causing a surge of pain to flood the hero’s body rapidly. Peter winced as the sudden burst of pain took him by surprise. And the pain was so strong that Peter’s webs never latched onto their target, and the next thing the teen knew, he was falling. 

_ Oh,  _ Peter bit his lip,  _ that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick.  _

Peter didn’t realize that he was falling until he crashed into hard concrete and felt the breath stolen out of his lungs. He didn’t move for a few minutes, facial features deeply contorted in pain. The Avenger had no clue what he was hit with, but it definitely had no right to hurt as much as it did. He groaned as his gloved fingers gently touched his side only to feel blood. 

Peter was about to have KAREN call for help when the soft thud of metallic sent a flood of reassurement washing through Peter’s body. His dad’s voice was laced with urgency as he knelt by Peter’s side, “Kiddo, you okay?” 

Peter didn’t trust himself to speak as the boy thought that if he did, he’d probably start crying from how much his body was hurting. And when his father peeled off his mask, the man was met with a pair off watering eyes and the most heart-wrenching sniffles. 

Peter’s voice was raw as his father applied pressure on his bleeding chest, “Dad, it hurts so much.”  _ I don’t feel so good. _ His tone was strained as he clenched his eyes shut, hoping that it would do something to lower the white-hit pain coursing through his veins like adrenaline. 

  
  


Tony looked over at Peter, heart aching at how pained his son looked and he could barely do anything to help him. This was his child, after all, writhing in pain and he couldn’t do anything to help him and the mechanic hated it. He stroked his son’s forehead gently, wiping a sweat-plastered curl of chocolate-colored hair out of the boy’s face. He reassured his silently weeping child, “Hey, you’re going to be okay. Ssh, I’ve got you.” He cradled Peter’s head speaking, “Bud, I’m going to lift you up. It’s going to hurt like a bitch but you can hold onto me, alright?” 

Peter nodded stiffly as he braced himself both physically and mentally, weakly wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and bit his lip so hard he drew blood followed by a low whine as another wave of pain attacked him. 

Tony asked as his rocket propellers began to hum, “You good?” 

Peter was silent minus a whimper that pulled on his father’s heartstrings, “Yeah.” 

Tony’s voice spoke over comms, “You guys are going to need to hold your own, Peter needs medbay stat.” 

After receiving affirmatives, the billionaire took off, careful not to hurt Peter any more than he already was. When he did land back at the Tower, he was met by Helen already dressed in proper attire and a suture kit, instructing him to lay Peter on the bed. 

Tony complied, whispering soft reassurances to Peter, trying to get him to lessen up on his cries. Tony clasped Peter’s hand, “Hey, hey, it’s alright, Helen’s going to make it stop hurting and then you’re going to be a-okay. You just gotta breathe in and out for me, yeah?” 

Peter forced himself to nod while one hand had an iron grip on his father’s. That was, until he saw the needle that Helen was holding in her hand. Peter immediately bolted upright, trying to get out of the bed while mumbling, “No needle, no needle!” Peter had never been a fan of needles, and the hatred, as well as the fear, continued as he aged. He was in enough pain, and a panic attack from a needle was the last thing he needed. 

Tony held Peter back before he could crash onto the ground, rocking him. Peter buried his head in the crook of Tony’s neck, pleading for Tony to not let him get the shot. Tony looked down and felt his heartstrings squeeze, hating that Peter was already in pain, and all he was doing was putting him in more, even if it was going to help him in the long run. Tony cooed as he rubbed Peter’s back, “I know needles are scary kiddo, but it’s going to make you feel better. We’ll tough it out together, yeah?” 

He gently eased Peter back down onto the gurney, kneeling by Peter’s side while a hand traced patterns on the younger Stark’s cupped cheeks, indirectly forcing the son to look at his father. Tony offered a comforting smile as he noticed Peter’s puffy, red-rimmed eyes, “Hey, tell you what? You’re going so good kiddo, so good. In fact, I’ll take you anywhere you want.” 

Peter’s voice was low but hopeful as he stiffened as he felt Helen dab rubbing alcohol on his chest as he whimpered, “Even Disneyworld?” 

Tony smiled, “Yeah kiddo. Almost done.” He wiped Peter’s tears with his thumbpads as Helen injected Peter with anesthesia and the next thing Peter knew, everything went dark. 

… 

Tony remained knelt by his son’s side until Helen began to operate, letting the woman do what she needed to do. Tony sank into a chair outside the room, resting his head against his hand as his eyes fluttered shut. He couldn’t get the visual of Peter crying, raw sobs and whimpers that tore right through the father’s heart. Peter, was his everything. He’d do anything for his kid, and he would always do everything within his power and more to ensure that by the end of the day, his kiddo would be tucked safely in his arms. He hated seeing his kid so hurt, the feeling and the memory of Peter choking on his own tears made the father’s heart lurch and head spin. 

His eyes opened once again, and the anxiety-induced man couldn’t help but whisper quietly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” 

He didn’t expect to hear the small voice of Helen Cho reply, “Tony, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She walked over to him, sitting down next to him, “What happened to Peter today isn’t your fault. You didn’t fail him, you can’t protect someone from pain. It’s impossible. Pain is a part of life. But, what you can do is guide him, nurture him. But you already do that, so you have nothing to worry about. Peter’s going to be okay, in fact, he’s awake right now. However, I had to put him on a lot of pain meds for the stitches so he’s a little, um…” 

Tony cocked an amused brow offering, “Loopy? Now, this I gotta see”  _ Peter high off his ass, that’s fucking adorable.  _

He opened Peter’s door with a “Guess who?”

Peter was tucked between layers of blankets with the widest grin Tony could ever recall the boy wearing. It was a full smile with dimples and cheeks and the whole thing. He giggled, “Dad!” He sounded like he did years ago when he had waited hours for Tony to come out of boring meetings.  _ Some things just might not ever change _ , Tony thought. 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled into a chair by Peter’s bedside, “Hey little buddy, how are you?” 

Peter was practically bouncing, “‘m good, cause we are going to go to Disney! And we can bring Wanda and Natasha too, show ‘em what real fun is. And we can make fun of Steve too! It’s going to be so much fun!” He turned quickly, “Dad, you think we can find Donald Duck? He’s my favorite!” 

Tony nodded so amused that he felt his tone inflect Peter’s, “Yep, in fact, I’m pretty sure Spiderman is Donald’s favorite hero too.” 

Peter beamed at that. 

Tony smiled wildly at how innocent and pure Peter was, feeling the same happiness sink into his gut since the day Peter was born, “Yeah kiddo, Spiderman’s awesome. Don’t tell Steve, but the little web-slinger's my favorite Avenger. Even though Cap said we can’t have favorites, I’m Tony Stark, I can do whatever I want.” 

Peter actually giggled, “My favorite is Iron Man, cause he’s Dad, and I love Dad so much. Make sure you tell Dad, so he knows that I love him, just in case he forgets.” 

Tony looked over at Peter fondly, “I wouldn’t dream of letting him forget.” He nodded solemnly, despite the smile tugging on his lips, “I’ll tell him.” 

Peter began to bounce on the seat causing Tony to still the boy, “Careful kiddo, you don’t want to tear your stitches.” 

Peter’s eyes widened as another smile crept over him, “I have stitches? That’s so badass! Shawn Mendes can’t touch me now!” He burst into fits of laughter at his own pun. 

Tony chuckled as he laid Peter against the mattress, “Keep that up, and I’ll have Helen take your wisdom teeth out now.” His words were laced with laughter, no threat behind them. 

Peter bolted upright, already forgotten what his father said about stitches, “That’s tooth theft! Tooth theft! My teeth! They’re mine, I worked hard to lose them, even got presents from the tooth fairy! You just can’t take them! My teeth.” 

Tony nodded, failing to suppress his widening smile, “Yep, all your teeth. No one’s going to take your teeth.” 

Peter spoke seriously just to burst into another round of laughter, “Tooth theft!” 

Peter suddenly leaned against his father, “Dad, what are we going to do tomorrow?” He frowned, “What day is it even tomorrow?” 

Tony adjusted Peter so he was comfortable on the former’s lap, “Wednesday. You’re resting Mister, already gave me a heart attack today. Your old man can’t handle another one for a whole week.” 

Peter buried his head deeper into his father’s, “‘m sorry.” 

After Tony reassured him that there was nothing to be sorry for, a few moments of silence passed. Then, Peter started snickering. 

Tony looked down at the giggling bundle in his arms, “You know I’m recording this and saving this forever. What’s so funny this time, muffin?” 

Peter spoke through giggles, “It’s Wednesday, my dudes!” 

Tony shook his head, “You weirdo, oh, I can’t wait until your not high anymore. You’re going to love this.” 

Peter paused, “I’m high? I can’t get high! Awe man, Dad’s gonna kill me!” He turned to Tony desperately, “You can’t Dad that I’m high okay?” He started muttering to himself about drugs and being high. 

Tony pulled Peter close to him, “Don’t you worry, I won’t tell Dad a thing. Your secret is safe with me. Now we’re going to rest cause I just had a heart attack and you’re high, but not that high. Loopy.” 

Peter mumbled, already half-asleep, “Love you 3000. Cause I love you tons, get it?” 

Tony lifted his head up with a knowing smile, “Yep, I love you 3000 too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
